Toshiro Hitsugaya
Toshiro Hitsugaya 'is the captain of the Tenth Squad under the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. His lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto. He is also the boyfriend of Ichigo's younger sister (deceased as Human, but alive as a Soul Reaper) and fellow Third seated officer, Karin Kurosaki. Background Physical Appearance Toshiro is a short, lean-built young boy with light skin, turquoise eyes, short, less-spiked, white hair with a single strand framing in front of his forehead and in between his eyes, which tends to draw attention in the Human World. He is relatively young by Soul Reaper standards and has the appearance of a child, but a year and a-half since Aizen's defeat, he has grown into a young man with a noticeably taller physique which still sports his rather lean physical built (almost matching at 162 cm). He also displays a fearsome scowl to go along with his personality. In his Gigai clothing, Toshiro wears a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, with light-gray pants and brown shoes when it's mostly warm. He mostly wears a brown leather, winter jacket during the winter. He wears a standard ''shihakusho (consisting of a black kosode, a white shitagi, a black hakama, a white obi, a pair of white tabi, and a pair of waraji sandals) and a standard sleeveless captain's haori ''with a dark green coloration on the haori's underside and the Tenth Squad's rhombus number on the coat's back, along with a thin, bronze chain around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like chip. The chain holds his Zanpakuto sheath in place on his black and is tied to it at either end. He also wears a long turquoise scarf around his neck with tattered design. Personality Hitsugaya is generally mature, stoic, and serious, but also short-tempered and arrogant, in contrast to his free-spirited and nonchalant lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Despite their personality differences, he and Rangiku seem very close, mostly sharing an unbreakable bond. Toshiro is shown to be easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves, as shown when he leads a team of Soul Reapers into Ichigo Kurosaki's school. Hitsugaya hates anything that he deems childish as well as being described as something close to a child, such as an elementary school child, a further contrast to his appearance. He is overly protective of Momo Hinamori, due to the fact that they were old childhood friends. He is even overly protective to Ichigo's young sister (and even his girlfriend), Karin Kurosaki, due to the fact that he deeply cares about her well-being. Hitsugaya dislikes summer and warm weather in general and only likes cold weather. Toshiro's favorite foods are watermelon and amanatto. He does not like dried persimmons. During his childhood in the West Rukon District, he was so skilled with spinning tops that he became the local undefeated champion. He works very hard, but his motive seems to be that if he finishes quickly, he can return to his afternoon nap. He believes in the saying "children who sleep well, grow well," and hopes to grow quickly, a wish shared by his subordinates. Naturally, they do not voice this fact in front of him, for even regularly practicing this adage for so long, he did not really grow in height. Hitsugaya is usually joked about by many of the other Soul Reapers in Soul Society as well as by his enemies. Hitsugaya has developed a cold attitude toward most people; he tolerates these jokes and goes on with his duties. Although he has shown anger towards jokes and can sometimes lash out physically and mentally when it goes too far, he doesn't take action against whomever insulted him unless they are his enemies. The only thing he cannot tolerate is not being addressed as "Captain Hitsugaya," or an inappropriate use of his name, as he worked very hard for the title, so he gets angry when not addressed as such. Coincidentally, though, he does not address any other officer with their title, only their first or last names. The only person that actually calls him by his given name is Ichigo, who is constantly reminded to address him properly, and Karin and Hinamori, who are the only two people allowed to get away with it. Hinamori tends to call him "Hitsugaya" and both she and Ukitake occasionally use "''Shiro" - a nickname meaning "Whitey" in reference to his hair - in both cases without any repercussion. In addition, Karin and her friends call him by his first name and they are never given any rebukes for it. Jushiro Ukitake often gives Hitsugaya candy and other food because "Ju'''shiro" and "To'shiro'" sound similar and because they both have white hair, making them both "Shiro." During his duel with Gin Ichimaru, Ichimaru remarks that Hitsugaya is the embodiment of a heavenly guardian that would be reincarnated every few centuries. After his ordeals with Aizen, and the Forgotten Society one and a-half year ago, Hitsugaya maintains the same serious, mature and short-tempered attitude, but has also displayed a more brooding and cynical demeanor. He still tolerates being joked around his allies, maintains his duties as a Captain and still addresses his fellow officers by their first names, but has now kept his distance from them sometimes and tries to handle his own personal problems without outside help, which tends to end in many arguments on whose idea is better. He has even developed an newfound aggression, killer instinct and ruthless edge in combat which made him very infamous to friends and foes alike, leading into a fear and nervousness that even made anyone to show dread from encountering Hitsugaya. Even the most strongest warriors never take him lightly; he is also one of the few people Ichigo takes more seriously after his change in attitude, which made the two of them arch-rivals. Even the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads starts to take him seriously too. However, he still shows deep compassion and empathy towards the people very close to him, such as Karin, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika and even Ichigo, and is willing to risk his own life for their safety, even if putting his own goals aside for the time being. History Powers and Abilities Intelligence *'Child Genius': Toshiro's most astonishing trait is his intellect and natural talent. He is the most gifted prodigy of the Soul Reaper Academy since Gin Ichimaru, as shown from him entering the Soul Reaper Academy on his first try despite his young age, graduating from the academy in a single year with the highest written and performance scores in each of his classes, joining the Thirteen Court Guard Squads shortly afterwards, and then becoming the youngest Soul Reaper to attain the rank of captain. He has been called many things due to this. Renji and Iba have called him a child genius and Ichimaru has called him the embodiment of the "heavenly white angel that blesses Soul Society once a century". In terms of intellect, Hitsugaya has shown to be equally impressive. He was even the first to suspect Ichimaru of treason and saw that there was more to Rukia's execution than what was being said. Shunsui, one of the strongest Soul Reapers in history, states that because of his genius, within 100 years, Hitsugaya could surpass him. **'Expert Strategist and Tactician': Despite his age, Hitsugaya has repeatedly shown great instinct and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence, and also able to see through most deceptions. For example, he discerned that Gin Ichimaru was more than he seemed, although he was not yet sharp enough to realize it was all part of Aizen's plot. As a Captain, he is a great battle strategist. He is given missions from Captain-Commander Yamamoto to lead teams into the human world many times to deal with large threats. For example, Hitsugaya led a taskforce sent by Soul Society which reinforced Ichigo's group against the Arrancar threat. In battle, he has shown great instincts against incoming danger as shown from his reaction to Harribel's initial attack after releasing. Zanjutsu Prowess *'Master Swordsman Specialist': Hitsugaya is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his size to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponents. He always strikes his opponents with fast and quick strikes before dealing critical blows in the next few slashes. His skills in swordsmanship are great enough that he rarely uses even his Shikai in battle, of which he has shown great proficiency with. Instead he relies on Hyorinmaru's sealed form, only using its Shikai or Bankai when things get tough. **'Hitosume: Nadegeri' (The First: Killing Stroke) **'Nanbasuri: Kamikaze' (The Third: Divine Wind): A technique where the user strikes many times in quick, rapid succession; striking with enough force to create whirl strikes upon the blade's edge. When the strikes land, the wind swirls accelerate and lacerate the targets. Shunpo Prowess *'Shunpo Expert': Hitsugaya is highly proficient in Shunpo. Repeatedly in battle, he has shown himself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. Kido Prowess *'Kido Expert': Hitsugaya is highly proficient in Kido, and is capable of performing high-level kido spells without the incantation. Though he rarely uses Kido in battle, since he's more proficient in swordsmanship and Shunpo, and would only use Kido in desperate situations. Other Skills *'Enhanced Durability': Despite his young and lean appearance, Hitsugaya is a very resilient fighter. He survived the attacks of Shawlong Koufang while at 20% of his actual strength (due to his powers being limited in the Human World). Spiritual Power *'Immense Spiritual Power': Toshiro's spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakuto as it is an elemental representative of Ice. His Spiritual Pressure is said to be very large and "cold". Even before he became a Soul Reaper, his spiritual pressure was immense and uncontrollable, not unlike Ichigo, and caused people around him to freeze, namely his grandmother who lived with him at the time. This cold spiritual power of his reflects his attitude as well. He is also the youngest Soul Reaper to ever achieve Bankai and is said to be one of the most powerful captains in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. He even had visions of Hyorinmaru's spirit before he attained it or entered the Soul Reaper academy. He is able to hide his presence well, on several occasions he manages to surprise Hinamori and Matsumoto with his sudden appearances, which leads them to complain about "sneaking up" upon them, though Karin is capable of sensing him due to her amount of spiritual energy. His Reiatsu color is light-blue. Zanpakuto Hyorinmaru (Ice Ring): When in its sealed state, Hyorinmaru looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is colored light-blue, and the sheath matches this in a dark-blue color. The sheath has been shown to completely dissolve when he draws his sword, suggesting it is part of Hyorinmaru's design. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakuto, at about one-and-a-half meters long. This makes it taller than Hitsugaya, preventing him from wearing it at the hip. Instead, he carries it on his back by his chain-like sash over his right shoulder. Hyorinmaru is the strongest of all ice and snow-element type Zanpakuto in Soul Society. As such, Hitsugaya doesn't need water to be present in order for him to use all of the sword's abilities. Hitsugaya's control over Hyorinmaru power is great enough to use its' Bankai attacks while in Shikai, though with medium control over them. Hyorinmaru's power is so intense that it can rival the power of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Zanpakuto, Ryujin Jakka, which is said to be the most powerful Fire-type Zanpakuto in all of Soul Society. *'Shikai': Hyorinmaru's Shikai release command is "Reign over the Frosted Heavens". In its Shikai, Hyorinmaru's blade extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly if necessary by force of will. The chain itself can be used as an attack or to entangle a target. Shikai Special Ability: Hitsugaya allows Hyorinmaru to control all forms of water and ice. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Hyorinmaru can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Hitsugaya can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. The chain-blade also freezes anything Hitsugaya traps with it. The power it expels is so overwhelming that in Soul Society (where Hitsugaya is not placed under a limiter), its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or a blizzard. *'Tenso Jurin' (Subjigation of the Heavens): One of Hyorinmaru's basic powers and its strongest. It allows him to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, control the water in the surrounding atmosphere. Hitsugaya states that this aspect of his powers is not fully mature and that he doesn't like to use it in Bankai mode, as he is unsure of whether he could control it and keep from killing everyone in the vicinity. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai modes. *'Ryojin Hyoheki' (Woven-Ice Wall): Histugaya generates a protective wall of ice by finely weaving threads of ice together. *'Ryusenka' (Dragon Hail Flower): Hitsugaya generates ice into his sword and charges through his opponent. When made contact, Hitsugaya traps his enemy in an ice-shaped prison, then appears behind that person and slashes his opponent with his Zanpakuto in half, shattering the ice in the process. *'Hishoryu' (Soaring Ice Dragon): Hitsugaya can transform water into ice and then pierce his Zanpakuto upwards which fires an overwhelming ice dragon several times larger than the normal dragon of his Shikai special ability. Hitsugaya can even create and fire a large number of these dragons to utterly destroy the enemy. *'Bankai': Daiguren Hyorinmaru '(''Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring): Upon activation, it causes ice to flow from Hyorinmaru onto Hitsugaya, starting at his right arm which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around sword hand, encasing it up to the hilt; which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm encasing his hand which ends in a claw. Hitsugaya's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand which as they to end in claws. These new ice limbs are movable and can be used as an extension of himself to aid in battle. During some appearances of his Bankai, three flowers of ice form floating behind him, each consisting of four purple petals shaped like diamonds. These petals melt away petal by petal as Hitsugaya's battle progresses, leading Shawlong Koufang to speculate that Hitsugaya's Bankai will fade when all twelve petals disappear, assuming that the captain's Bankai was incomplete due to his young age. Following the final battle against Aizen and the Forgotten Society, Hitsugaya trained and strengthened his Bankai considerably, completing its development after two years of hard work. '''Bankai Special Ability: Much like his Shikai, Toshiro can freeze objects and areas, though the radius and strength of the freezing is greater. Because the Bankai's ability is much greater, Toshiro can swing his tail around as a weapon to try and freeze objects. Toshiro's Bankai also allows him to gain several additional techniques and can even enhanced his original techniques. *'Bankai Regenration': Toshiro has the ability to regenerate the lost parts of his Bankai by using the air in the atmosphere to form ice. *'Shield of Ice Wings': Hitsugaya is capable of wrapping his wings around himself like a sphere, protecting him from any attacks and only receive little damage. *'Enhanced Ryojin Hyoheki': *'Hyoryu Senbi' (Ice Dragon Swirling Tail): With this technique, Hitsugaya swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice with his blade in the form of a crescent. **'Zekku Kyoto' (Void Sheer Soar): This ability allows Hitsugaya to control his Hyoryu Senbi technique and send it up into the air. **'Zekku Koka' (Void Sheer Descent) **'Zekku Kufu' (Void Sheer Twist) *'Guncho Tsuara' (Icicle Flock): Hitsugaya can transform water into ice and then swing his Zanpakuto in an arc which fires an array of ice daggers at his target. **'Juzen' (Sheer) *'Daiguren Ryusenka' (Grand Crimson Lotus Dragon Hail Flower): The upgraded version of his Ryusenka and its' true form. When Hitsugaya stabs his opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Hyorinmaru and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Hitsugaya can then proceed to shatter the ice and his opponent with it. *'Sennen Hyoro' (Thousand Years' Ice Prison): Hitsugaya creates many ice pillars which encircle him and his enemy. At his command (when he turns his sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise), these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing it. Though this technique is very powerful, Hitsugaya infers that it takes a considerable amount of time to prepare, and therefore the distraction of his enemy is crucial in successfully completing this attack. *'Zanhyo Ningyo' (Lingering Ice Doll): Once per activation of his Bankai, Toshiro is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into his exact likeness. It is very life-like as it can appear to bleed. It has yet to be revealed the exact circumstances that limit the use of this ability to one use. *'Hyoten Hyakkaso' (Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral): This ability is rarely used by Hitsugaya and only is produced under his Tenso Jurin power. The ability opens up a huge hole in the clouds through which a large amount of snow falls down on to his opponent. Whoever the snow touches begins to sprout ice flowers all over, which instantly freezes them in a pillar of ice. Hitsugaya claimed that when the last of the 100 petals falls, that person's life will come to an end. *'Ice Dragon Form': The true power of Daiguren Hyorinmaru. ** List of Moves and Techniques *Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku *Daiguren Ryusenka *Guncho Tsurara *Hado 31: Shakkaho *Hikotsume: Nadegeri *Hishoryu *Hyorinmaru *Hyoriu Senbi *Hyoten Hyakasso *Nabasuri: Kamikaze *Ryusenka *Sennen Hyoro *Tenso Jurin Relationships Family *Unnamed Grandmother Friends/Allies *Hyorinmaru (Zanpakuto Spirit) *Rangiku Matsumoto (Lieutenant and Best friend) *Momo Hinamori (Childhood best friend and Older sister figure) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Close friend and Arch-rival) *Karin Kurosaki (Girlfriend and Third Seat, also equal student) *Yuzu Kurosaki *Isshin Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Izuru Kira *Shuhei Hisagi *Kisuke Urahara *Yoruichi Shihoin *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Soi Fon *Rojuro Otoribashi *Retsu Unohana *Shinji Hirako *Byakuya Kuchiki *Sajin Komamura *Shunsui Kyoraku *Kensei Muguruma *Kenpachi Zaraki *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Jushiro Ukitake *Sojiro Kusaka (Best friend and rival, formerly) *Gaara *Kai *Shadow the Hedgehog Rivals *Ichigo Kurosaki (Arch-rival) *Sojiro Kusaka (ex-rival) Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Sosuke Aizen (Arch-enemy) *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen *The Dark Swords *Hollows *The Arrancars *The Epsada **Yammy Riyalgo **Tier Halibel **Ulquiorra Schiffer **Grimmjow Jaegerjaques ***Shawlong Koufang **Luppi Antenor *The Bounts **Jin Kariya **Go Koga *Maki Ichinose *Xcution **Kugo Ginjo **Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *Kageroza Inaba *The Reigai *Oko Yushima *The Dark Ones *Sojiro Kusaka (Former best friend and rival) **Yang **Yin Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Soul Reapers Category:Soul Reaper Captains Category:Former Soul Reaper Seated Officers Category:Tenth Squad Category:Thirteen Court Guard Squads Category:Team Hitsugaya Category:Team Karakura (Temporarily Members) Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Bleach Series Characters Category:Power Type Characters Category:Attack Type Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Genius Intellects Category:Master Swordsmen Specialists Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Ice and Snow-Type Zanpakuto Users Category:Heroes Alliance Category:New United Republic Characters Category:Most Powerful Characters in Bleach Category:Dating Characters Category:Bankai Users Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Special Sacrifices Category:Most Popular Characters